The Winter Show
by zanessatroyella2013
Summary: It's the wildcats last year and instead of diong a winter musical they do a winter show. 2 shot
1. Chapter 1

**I know that's it's not Christmas. But for some reason I have had this story stuck in my head. So I hope you guys like it.**

"Alright class, settle down." Ms. Darbus said as her senior class settled down.

"Now you all know that this year instead of doing a winter musical we are doing a show where the entire senior class will perform." Ms. Darbus said as the bell rang and everyone left.

"Okay guys what are we going to do for this show seeing as we have to perform." Chad said as the gang looked at each other and shrugged.

"I heard from one of the teachers that this is going to be on television or something so we have to come up with something." Sharpay said as the others agreed.

"Hey guys I think I know what we could do." Gabriella said as everyone looked at her.

"Okay babe what is it." Troy said as he looked at his girlfriend. As Gabriella told the gang her idea they all smiled and then went to go tell Ms. Darbus.

For the next couple of weeks; the seniors have been getting everything ready for the big show. Seeing as it wasn't a musical this year but just all of them singing there was no need for all the drama stuff which pleased some of the guys like Chad. One thing that was kept secret was what everyone in the gang was going to sing. The guys didn't know what the girls were sing and vice versa.

When it came to the solos that was kept a secret from everyone. They all decided that since it was their last year they wanted to do something special and shocked their families, friends and the rest of the school. The day of the performance finally came and the seniors were busier than ever. Ms. Darbus got all of them out of class that day so that they could get ready which made all of them happy. Right now East High's auditorium was filling up as everyone loves ones and the rest of the school.

"I wonder what the kids are going to sing." Inez said as she looked at her daughter's boyfriends mother; Lucille.

"Knowing them probably something that will shock us." Lucille said as all the mothers started to laugh and the fathers shook their heads.

"Okay young actors it is almost time for the show. Is everyone ready?" Ms. Darbus said as everyone nodded and she went to get the finally touches down.

"Man I can't wait until we see what everyone is doing." Taylor said as everyone agreed.

"Tell me again why we decided to keep our songs a secret." Zeke said as he looked at the gang.

"We're wildcats do we like to surprise people." Gabriella said as the others laughed.

"Welcome ladies and Gentleman to the East High Winter Show featuring our East High Seniors." Ms. Darbus said as everyone cheered.

"Now tonight we will have performances from all the seniors at different times so enjoy." Ms. Darbus said as she walked off the stage as the lights flicked off and back on for everyone to see all the seniors on the stage but they were all sitting in chairs (just like they were in the beginning of HSM2) as a big clock was at the back.

As the big clock hits 3 everyone clapped the music started to play.

**Christmas**

**Christmas**

**Christmas**

**Christmas **

**Christmas!**

**Come on!**

**CHAD-What time is it?**

**ALL-Christmas time!  
It's our vacation,**

**CHAD-What time is it?**

**ALL-Family time!  
That's right - say it loud!  
What time is it?  
Time to get kissed - anticipation!**

**CHAD-What time is it?**

**ALL-Christmas time!  
Schools out - scream and shout!**

**TROY- Finally the time is here,  
Good to be chillin' out,  
I'm off the clock - the pressure's out,  
Now everybody's what it's all about,  
**

**GABRIELLA- Miseltow is hanging,  
And my heart will take a chance,  
I'm here to stay,  
And it's snowing away,  
Ready for a winter romance!  
**

**ALL- Everybody ready,  
Going crazy - and we're out!  
Come on and let me hear you,  
Say it loud - right now,  
**

**CHAD- Come on!  
What time is it?  
**

**ALL- Christmas time!  
It's our vacation,**

**CHAD- What time is it?  
**

**ALL- Family time!  
That's right - say it loud!  
**

**CHAD- What time is it?  
**

**ALL- Time to get kissed - anticipation!**

**CHAD- What time is it?**

**ALL- Christmas time!  
Schools out - scream and shout!  
**

**SHARPAY & TAYLOR- No more waking up at 6AM,  
Except for Christmas day,  
Enough already - we're waiting  
Come on, 'cause Santa's on his way,**

**ALL- Alright - everybody!  
Hey, yeah!  
Come on!**

School pride - lets show it,  
We're champions - we know it,  
Wildcats are the best - red, white & gold,  
When it's time to win - we do it,  
We're number one - we proved it,  
Lets live it up - party down,  
That's what the season's all about,  


**CHAD- Come on!  
What time is it?  
**

**ALL- Christmas time!  
It's our vacation,**

**CHAD- What time is it?  
**

**ALL- Family time!  
That's right - say it loud!  
**

**CHAD- What time is it?  
**

**ALL- Time to get kissed - anticipation!**

**CHAD- What time is it?**

**ALL- Christmas time!  
Schools out - scream and shout!**

The seniors finish with all them doing poses and the crowd cheering as they all bow and run off the stage.

"OMG they were great!" Lucille said with a smile.

"Yeah I guess they are really happy about Christmas." Jack said as they all laughed.

"OMG guys that was great." Sharpay said as everyone cheered.

"Okay now ladies you will be going first so you gentleman have to go and take your seats." Ms. Darbus said as she went to introduce the girls.

"Well good luck girls." Troy said as he kissed Gabriella and then followed the guys.

"Come on girls lets go get ready." Kelsi said as everyone did as they were told.

"Great job students. Now give it up for our senior girls leading by Gabriella Montez, Sharpay Evans and Taylor McKessie." Ms. Darbus sad as everyone cheered and all the girls came out with either white, green or a red dress.

As the girls all got into position with Gabriella, Sharpay and Taylor in the front and the some behind them while the others were in the band; the music started.

**TAYLOR-I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There is just one thing I need**

**GABRIELLA-I don't care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree**

**SHARPAY- I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know**

**ALL-Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is you**

SHARPAY-I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There is just one thing I need

**GABRIELLA-Don't care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree**

**TAYLOR-I don't need to hang my stocking  
There upon the fireplace**

**GABRIELLA-Santa Claus won't make me happy  
With a toy on Christmas day**

ALL-I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is you

****Taylor smiles at Chad

**TAYLOR-Ohh, Baby ...My Baby...  
You know I love you  
So baby, baby...My Baby  
You know I love you  
So baby, baby...My Baby**

GABRIELLA-I won't ask for much this Christmas  
I won't even wish for snow

**SHARPAY-I'm just gonna keep on waiting  
Underneath the mistletoe**

TAYLOR-I won't make a list and send it  
To the North Pole for Saint Nick

**SHARPAY-I won't even stay awake  
To hear those magic reindeer click**

ALL-I just want you here tonight  
Holding on to me so tight  
What more can I do, baby  
all I want for Christmas is you

Sharpay smiles at Zeke

**SHARPAY-Ohh, Baby ...My Baby...  
You know I love you  
So baby, baby...My Baby  
You know I love you  
So baby, baby...My Baby**

TAYLOR-All the lights are shining  
So brightly everywhere

**SHARPAY-And the sound of childrens' laughter fills the air**

GABRIELLA-And everyone is singing  
I hear those sleigh bells ringing

**ALL-Santa won't you bring me  
The one I really need  
Won't you please bring my baby to me**

SHARPAY-I don't want a lot for Christmas  
This is all I'm asking for

**GABRIELLA-I just wanna see my baby  
Standing right outside my door**

They starts to move down the stairs towards their boyfriends****

ALL-I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
all I want for Christmas is you

**I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is you**

****Gabriella looks at Troy and smiles as she sings this.

**GABRIELLA-Ohh, Baby ...My Baby...  
You know I love you  
So baby, baby...My Baby  
You know I love you  
So baby, baby...My Baby**

The girls bow as they finish and the crowd goes wild. "Wow they did great." Ryan said as he clapped.

"Yeah and they looked hot in those outfits." Chad said as him and Troy high five while their parents shook their heads.

"Excellent Job ladies. Now everyone please give it up for Ms. Gabriella Montez." The crowd all started to clap as Gabriella came out in a black dress with her hair in her natural curls.

Troy had though that she looked beautiful as he smiled at her when she came out. Gabriella walked up to the stage as the music started to play.

**Chestnuts roasting on an open fire  
Jack Frost nipping at your nose  
Yuletide carols being sung by a choir  
And folks dressed up like Eskimos**

Everybody knows a turkey and some  
Mistletoe help to make the season bright  
Tiny tots with their eyes all aglow  
Will find it hard to sleep tonight

They know that Santa's on his way  
He's loaded lots of toys and goodies  
On his sleigh  
And ev'ry mother's  
Child is gonna spy to see if  
Reindeer really know how to fly

And so, I'm offering this  
Simple phrase to kids from  
One to ninety-two  
Altho' it's been said many times  
Many ways

Gabriella looks and smiles at Troy

**Merry Christmas**

She looks her family**  
Merry Christmas to you**

As she finishes everyone stands up and claps for her as she bows and walks off the stage.

"Wow that was deep." Greg said as he smiled at his daughter.

"It was a beautiful song." Inez said as she looked at her husband.

"Yeah and she was beautiful." Troy said as the guys looked at him and smiled.

"OMG Brie-Ella that was beautiful." Sharpay said as she hugged her best friend.

"Thanks Shar. You better go get ready your up next." Gabriella said as she hugged Sharpay and Sharpay went to go get ready.

"Wonderful Job Ms. Montez." Ms. Darbus said as everyone clapped again.

"Now give it up for Ms. Sharpay Evans." Ms. Darbus said as everyone clapped and Sharpay came out with a gold dress on and her hair down. When the crowd settles down the music started.

**Last Christmas, I gave you my heart  
But the very next day you gave it away  
This year, to save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special**

Last Christmas, I gave you my heart  
But the very next day you gave it away  
This year, to save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone  
I'll give it to someone special

Once bitten and twice shy  
I keep my distance, but you still catch my eye  
Tell me baby, do you recognize me?  
Well it's been a year, it doesn't surprise me  
Happy Christmas

I wrapped it up and sent it  
With a note saying "I love you", I meant it  
Now I know what a fool I've been  
But if you kissed me now, I know you'd fool me again

Last Christmas, I gave you my heart  
But the very next day you gave it away  
This year, to save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special

Last Christmas, I gave you my heart  
But the very next day you gave it away  
This year, to save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special  
Special  
Yea yea

A crowded room, friends with tired eyes  
I'm hiding from you, and your soul of ice  
I thought you were someone to rely on  
Me, I guess I was a shoulder to cry on

A face on a lover with a fire in her heart  
A man under cover but you tore me apart  
Now I've found a real love, you'll never fool me again

Last Christmas, I gave you my heart  
But the very next day you gave it away  
This year, to save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special

Last Christmas, I gave you my heart  
But the very next day you gave it away  
This year, to save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special

Last Christmas, I gave you my heart  
But the very next day you gave it away  
This year, to save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special

****She looks at Zeke and smiles at him

**I'll give it to someone special**

As she finishes everyone claps and Sharpay bows and walks off the stage.

"Wow she was great." Vance said as he smiled at his daughter.

"Yeah she was." Zeke said as he smiled at his girlfriend.

"Ladies and Gentleman give it up one more time for the girls." Ms. Darbus said as the curtain came up to reveal all the girls as the all smiled and bowed. "Next up is our boys.

**There you go let me know how it is. **

**Song- **

**What time is it Christmas time- High School Musical**

**The Christmas song- Vanessa Hudgens**

**Last Christmas- Ashley Tisdale**


	2. Chapter 2

"You girls did great." Troy said as he and the guys walked backstage and hugged the girls.

"Thanks now let's see how good you guys do." Gabriella said as the girls all laughed and agreed.

"Oh just you wait and see." Chad said as the guys all agreed and the girls went to their seats.

"Okay now ladies and Gentleman give it up for our gentleman leading by Troy Bolton, Chad Danforth, Zeke Baylor and Ryan Evans." Ms. Darbus said as the boys all came out dressed in suits with Christmas colors.

Troy, Zeke, Chad and Ryan all came up front with the mics as the others were in the band or backup. The four guys all sat on stools as the music started.

**TROY-Lookin' back on childhood days  
I can't believe my foolish ways  
Thought that Christmas only came from a store**

**RYAN-Had to know what was there for me  
Underneath the Christmas tree  
I didn't know that there could be so much more**

**ZEKE-But in all of the rush  
I was missing so much**

**Girl you made me finally see**

**ALL-That I never knew the meaning of Christmas  
'Till you came into my life  
I was lost in the dark  
'Till you opened my heart  
Like an angel shining bright**

Chad smiles as he looks at Taylor

**CHAD-I wished on a star  
And girl here you are  
Suddenly I realize**

**ALL-That I never knew the meaning of Christmas  
'Till I looked into you eyes**

**RYAN-Comin' home for the holidays  
Seeing friends from around away  
There was always something missing for me**

**TROY-On a sleigh ride caroling  
Didn't really mean anything  
Without that someone who can make it complete**

**CHAD-While the snows falling down  
There was joy all around  
'Cause girl your love has shown me the way**

ALL-That I never knew the meaning of Christmas  
'Till you came into my life  
I was lost in the dark  
'Till you opened my heart  
Like an angel shining bright

Zeke winks and smiles at Sharpay

**ZEKE-I wished on a star  
And girl here you are  
Suddenly I realize**

**ALL-That I never knew the meaning of Christmas  
'Till I looked into your eyes**

Fa la la la la...  
Sing it la la la la  
la la la  
Fa la la la la...  
Sing it la la la la  
la la la..

TROY-But in all of the rush  
I was missing so much  
Girl you made me finally see..yeah

ALL-That I never knew the meaning of Christmas  
(RYAN & ZEKE-never knew, never knew, never knew...)  
'Till you came into my life  
I was lost in the dark  
'Till you opened my heart  
Like an angel shining bright

Ryan smiles at Kelsi

**RYAN-I wished on a star  
And girl here you are  
Suddenly I realize**

**ALL-That I never knew the meaning of Christmas  
'Till I looked into you eyes**

****Troy looks at Gabriella in the eyes and smiles at her

**TROY-That I never knew the meaning of Christmas  
'Till I looked into your eyes**

After they finished everyone cheers and claps as the guys bow and walk off the stage.

"OMG that was beautiful." Taylor said as she smiled and the others all agreed.

"I didn't know they could be so romantic." Derby said.

"We did." The girls said as their parents all laughed.

"Good Job boys. Now please give it up for Mr. Troy Bolton." Ms. Darbus said as Troy came out and everyone clapped as the music started.

**Hang all the mistletoe  
I'm gonna get to know you better this Christmas  
And as we trim the tree  
How much fun it's gonna be together this Christmas**

The fireside is blazing bright  
We're caroling through the night  
This Christmas will be  
A very special Christmas for me

Let's go

Presents and cards are here  
My world is filled with cheer and you this Christmas  
And as I look around

Troy smiles as he looks at Gabriella

**Your eyes outshine the town, they do this Christmas**

The fireside is blazing bright  
And we're caroling through the night  
And this Christmas will be  
A very special Christmas for me

Shake a hand, shake a hand now

****Troy starts to move down the stage towards his family

**Ooh, the fireside is blazing bright  
We're caroling through the night  
And this Christmas will be  
So special for you and me, yes, it will be**

Shake a hand now  
Come on, everybody shake a hand now  
Family and we'll be together  
To make this Christmas bright, yes, we will

Troy hugs his family and kisses Gabriella on the cheek as he goes back on the stage and everyone claps as he goes off stage.

"Thank you Mr. Bolton that was great. Now everyone give it up for Chad Danforth." Ms. Darbus said as everyone looks shocked as Chad walked out and the music started.

**If I had one wish this Christmas**

Everybody in the neighbor hood  
Is coming around here tonight  
Were gonna have a Christmas party  
Were gonna make the season bright

Chad smiles at Taylor

**That pretty girl who lives around the corner  
I kind of hope she'll be here  
All my uncles and cousins gonna be here by the dozens  
For all of them there's cheer**

I wish for peace and joy this Christmas  
I want the light of love to shine  
I'm gonna say a prayer that everywhere  
There's hope this Christmastime

If I had one wish this Christmas  
This is what my wish would be  
I hope that one and all would heave the call  
For peace and harmony  
All we need is love and a sweet song  
It's the time we can share  
Its getting late I cant wait  
I sent my dream to heavens gate for everyone out there

I wish for peace and joy this Christmas  
I want the light of love to shine  
I'm gonna say a prayer that everywhere  
There's hope this Christmastime

Let laughter and light  
Get deep inside your body  
Shine through the body  
This time is bliss for you and me  
Just believe  
Bring on those memory days

I wish for peace and joy this Christmas  
I want the light of love to shine  
I'm gonna say a prayer that everywhere  
There's hope this Christmastime  
Its Christmastime  
Its Christmastime  
I want the light of love to shine  
This Christmastime  
This Christmastime  
This Christmastime  
Its Christmastime  
Its Christmastime

Chad smiles as he bows and everyone cheers for him.

"Wow I would have never thought that he was going to sing." Sharpay said as the other girls laughed.

"Thank you Mr. Danforth." Ms. Darbus said as everyone cheered. They seniors did one more song as everyone cheered.

"You kids did great." Jack said as he hugged his son.

"Thanks dad." Troy said with a smile.

"Yeah you guys really surprised us this year." Inez said as she smiled at her daughter.

"Trust me mom I think we surprise ourselves." Gabriella said as everyone laughed.

**Hope you guys liked it please review.**


End file.
